


hang up the telephone (and just be here with me)

by bellawritess



Series: lashton prompts [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :)))), Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Birthday, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Rating for Language, Sleepy Boys, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: The rain wakes Ashton at seven in the morning, but the phone buzzing on the bedside table is what rouses Luke.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: lashton prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026498
Kudos: 4





	hang up the telephone (and just be here with me)

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing + disconnected by 5sos
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/625503558935134208/19-vibes-say-lashton-but-follow-ur-heart)
> 
> title from disconnected by 5sos

The rain wakes Ashton at seven in the morning, but the phone buzzing on the bedside table is what rouses Luke.

Eyes fluttering open, he groggily says, “Hm. Whosat. What.” 

Ashton chuckles. “Your phone’s ringing.”

“ _Why_ ,” Luke says, in a tone bordering on threatening, as he reaches blindly for it. “Hello?”

Ashton hears the shouted _Happy birthday!_ even with the phone pressed to Luke’s ear. 

“I fucking hate you guys,” Luke growls. “It is _seven in the morning_. And my birthday’s not ‘til tomorrow, you assholes.”

Ashton hears Ben says _Oh, shit, forgot you’re on a different day. It’s midnight here._

“Well, call me when it’s midnight here,” Luke says wearily. “That’ll be five o’clock tonight, for you. No, I’m going back to fucking sleep. Okay. Bye.”

Ashton grins as Luke hangs up the phone and tosses it aside. “Fucking idiots,” he mumbles into his pillow. He rolls over until he’s flush against Ashton, yawns, and says, “Wake me up in a hundred hours.”

“A hundred, really,” Ashton says. “That’s kind of a lot.”

“A hundred,” Luke repeats firmly, grabbing Ashton’s arm and cuddling it to his chest like a stuffed animal. Ashton can’t think of a single reason to get out of bed, so he, too, closes his eyes and dozes off.

It feels like only a few minutes have passed before Ashton jolts awake again, this time to the sound of Luke’s phone once again vibrating on the table. Luke makes a muttered noise that sounds like _if that’s Ben and Jack I swear to fucking god_ before answering it, this time on speaker phone. “Hello?”

“Luke, love! Happy birthday, sweetheart!” It’s Luke’s gran. Ashton tucks his face into the back of Luke’s neck to hide a snicker. “How old are you now? Twenty-nine? Forty-three?”

“I’m still twenty-one at the minute, gran,” Luke says tiredly. “It’s actually only the fifteenth here still. I’m in LA, remember?”

“Oh!” Evidently, Luke’s gran did not remember this. “Oh, Lukey, I’m so sorry! What time is it for you?”

Luke sighs. “Seven in the morning. Don’t worry about it,” he adds, as his gran starts babbling apologies, “it’s fine, really. I can just call you back tomorrow, how’s that?”

“Yes, yes, that would be amazing,” Luke’s gran says. “I hope I didn’t wake you!”

Ashton giggles. “You didn’t,” Luke says unconvincingly. “I’ll call you tomorrow, gran. Love you.”

“Love you, Lukey!”

The line goes silent. Luke groans and tilts his head to look at Ashton. “Time zones are going to be the death of me one day,” he says matter-of-factly.

Ashton grins down at him. “And what a way to go.”

“Shut up.” Luke licks Ashton’s hostage forearm in bizarre retaliation, so Ashton licks his neck in return, but Luke doesn’t even react. His breathing evens out; he’s already asleep again.

Ashton doesn’t have time to fall asleep again. As soon as he thinks it, Luke’s phone goes off yet again, and Luke’s eyes fly open. “Who. The _fuck_. Could that possibly be.”

“Don’t answer it,” Ashton coaxes, but Luke is already reaching for it. “Luke, just ignore it, it’ll go to voicemail, it’s —”

“ _Hello_.” 

“Luke! Ben and Jack told us now’s a good time to ring you to say happy birthday!”

Luke’s face screws up hilariously, and Ashton whispers, “ _Hang up on them_.” 

“Hi, mum, dad,” Luke says instead, weakly. “Yeah, that’s because Ben and Jack are the worst brothers in the world.”

“Luke,” Liz admonishes. “Why? Is now a bad time?”

Luke sighs. “It’s just early. And, like, not my birthday yet.”

Ashton tugs Luke closer with the arm Luke is holding hostage and kisses the nape of his neck; Luke shudders and tries to shoot him a _stop-that_ look, which only encourages Ashton. “ _Hang up_ ,” he whispers again. 

Luke ignores him. 

“Not your birthday yet? What — oh, are you a day behind? I always forget about the _day_ , it’s such a big time difference but I always forget.”

Ashton kisses Luke’s shoulder, shifts away so that Luke slumps onto his back on the bed, and with Luke steadfastly trying to ignore him, he presses kisses to Luke’s jaw, his ear, his cheek, his temple, anywhere within reach. “You can just hang up, you know,” Ashton breathes into Luke’s ear. 

Luke shivers and gives him a quelling look, but it’s too late. “Is that someone there? Ashton?”

Ashton grins broadly, kisses Luke’s nose, and says, “Hey, Andrew, Liz.”

“Ashton, hello!”

“Yeah, it’s lovely to speak with you but it’s actually very early here,” Ashton says lightly.

“It’s fine, we can talk —” Luke interjects.

“No, actually, sorry, but Luke’s really tired and he’s dying to go back to sleep. He’ll call you back tomorrow, is that alright?”

“Of course it’s alright,” Liz says. 

“We didn’t mean to wake you, kid,” Andrew adds. “Go back to sleep, for Christ’s sake. Call us when you can.”

“Sending you loads of kisses and such,” Liz adds. “You too, Ashton.”

“Thanks,” Ashton says, smirking at Luke, who sighs helplessly.

“Bye mum, bye dad, sorry —”

“No, don’t be sorry, it’s us who should be sorry. Love you, Luke. Get some sleep.”

And the line cuts out.

Luke fixes Ashton with a glare. “You’re the worst.”

“I did you a favor,” Ashton insists. “And now I’m doing you another.” He snatches Luke’s phone and turns on _do not disturb_ before handing it back. “Time for calls is later. Come on. Just be with me now.” 

“I can’t just —”

“Luke, it’s seven in the morning,” Ashton says gently, shuffling forward until there’s no space between them, just the warmth of their skin pressed against each other. “And I’m pretty sure the law states that you get to be mine until at _least_ ten.”

“There’s no law about that,” Luke argues half-heartedly.

Ashton leans in and captures Luke in a soft kiss, a slow, languid kind that belongs to mornings where rain splatters against the windows, mornings like these. Luke makes a soft sound of contentment as they part, and it brushes up against Ashton’s heart like a breeze.

“Stop being contrary,” he murmurs. “No phone calls. Go back to sleep.”

“Mm,” Luke says. “Okay. But only ‘cause you’re my super hot boyfriend who’s holding me against my will.”

“I’m pretty sure _you’re_ holding _me_ against my will,” Ashton says, indicating the arm that Luke still has a grip on, “but I’ll take the super hot part.”

“Stockholm syndrome,” Luke yawns. He turns over so his face is buried in Ashton’s chest. “Goodnight, Ash. Or morning, or whatever.”

“Goodnight,” Ashton says, wrapping Luke up in his arms and pulling the covers back over them. The rain dances against the bedroom window and Luke’s phone stays blissfully silent on the bedside table, and Ashton slowly drifts off to sleep, disconnected from everything and everyone but Luke, if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
